We're On A Quest (Original)
by Sunrise Glimmer
Summary: Three friends are on a quest to save their favorite characters. Thanks to a strange note. There first universe happens to be Fairy Tail. (First part of my series! Old version! New version coming soon.) I don't own Fairy Tail. (All the chapters I've had of the original are now up.)
1. We're In Fairy Tail?

**Hello! This is the old version of this story. I wrote this story in 6 grade and there are many errors. I uploaded it for anyone interested in the old version. I still want to continue this series. So, I'll be making a new version and will be updating on that. It should be up soon. Also this is one of those fanfics were people get transported to a different universe. The same OC's will be going to different universes. Its going to be a series. For some of it you'll have to read in order. Lucky for you! This is the first part! **

I groaned what happened then it hit me.

(Flashback)

"Hehaw!" I cried out as I ran to my mail box "hehaw! Wait for!" Emma shouted while she jumped over a fence trying to catch me.

"Yeah wait for us" agreed Kylie she was running next to Emma while I was ahead of them both almost at the mailbox.

"I win!" I shouted excitedly touching the mailbox.

"You should have *pant pant* waited for us" Kylie panted her hands were on her knees Emma was doing the same thing she was was doing.

"Oops" Is all I could say.

"We'll open the mailbox we want to see what's inside" Emma said excitedly.

I opened it inside revealed to be a letter "well what does it say?" Asked Kylie.

"It says...?" "Well what does it say pestered Emma.

"Hi"

(End Flashback)

I looked around and their was snow and ice everywhere as soon as I saw all the soon and cold I shivered the wind was blowing like crazy and it was freezing cold.

I kept looking around but then stopped their were two unmoving body's "Kylie Emma!" I gasped and ran over to them and shook them they did not move.

"Don't die on me" I begged "ugh what happened?" Asked Kylie while rubbing her head "I don't know?" I replied uncertainty.

I heard a groan and glanced at Emma "where are we?" I shrugged "who knows?" I responded "that sure makes me feel better" Kylie replied.

"Hey look a note" Emma said me and Kylie got up and walked over to where Emma was.

"My name is ... GUESS WHAT! I choose you guys to help me out so I've sent you in one of your tv shows that one of watches I'll be sending you to a lot of shows, books,games, ect because I need you to help at the people in the show good luck on your mission.

"WHAT?!" Emma and Kylie shouted while I just shouted "SO COOL!"

"I guess we should get moving" Kylie suggested "after all we need to know what tv show or book were in".

"WHOO!" I cheered and raced off.

"Alyssa wait up!" I hear Kylie shouting in the distance.

(P.O.V Emma)

"Please don't be Warriors or Pokemon" I muttered under my breath while following Kylie and Alyssa.

Suddenly snow starts falling and it starts getting faster and faster.

"WE NEED TO GET SHELTER!" I hear Kylie shout.

"FOLLOW ME THERES A CAVE UP AHEAD!" Shouts Alyssa.

We soon reach the cave I settle down next to Kylie and Alyssa we are sitting next to a HUGE rock.

"Who dares enter my lair?".

A voice growls making us all jump.

"Uhh my names Alyssa and this is Kylie and Emma".

The rock starts moving and Alyssa shouts "oh great please don't eat us!"

"What are you talking about we won't eat you?"

The reveals to be three Dragons me and Kylie gasp in shock while Alyssa who seems completely unfazed by this shouts "we're in the Fairytail world".

The dragons tilt their head clearly confused by this.

So Alyssa explains are mission to them great just great.

"Ahh I see".

The first dragon says it then continues.

"My name is Ice that other their is Wind and next to him is Snow we can teach you dragon slayer magic do you want to learn how to use it?"

"Yes!" We all shout together.

"I teach wind dragon slayer magic" Wind tells them "who would like to learn this kind".

"I guess I would like to learn" I shrug looking at Wind who grins at me and says great.

Alyssa then choose ice and Kylie choose snow.

I grinned excitedly I wonder what was in store for us I couldn't wait.

Then I realized something LAUREN!.

(Major time skip P.O.V Kylie, Year X777)

"Snow!" I called "we're are you?" Me and Emma were trying to call are dragons Alyssa (who had given up a long time ago) kept telling us it was a waste of time and we will see them in the Tatterus arc.

"Come on" Alyssa said getting up "it's time we go to Fairytail".

"Ok" I sighed I was still upset about the dragon thing I could tell Emma was to.

(Time skip when we reach Fairytail)

"Wow it really is Fairytail!" Alyssa shouts in amazement.

I gasped in shock it was huge.

"Hello their" we turn around and see an old man standing outside of the guild.

"Umm who are you?" I ask.

"Me I'm Makrove I'm Fairytails guild master".

"Can we join the guild!" Alyssa shouts excitedly.

"Of course follow me" the old man leads us inside when we enter we see people fighting and drinking.

The old man holds up a stamp "what color and where?" He asks.

Emma chooses turquoise and its on her ankle.

Alyssa's is light blue and on her hand.

My is red and its on my palm.

"Wow" we stare at our marks in awe.

"Their you go you are now members of Fairytail".

"Yeah!" We fist pump.

(Time skip when we get are cats)

A lot of stuff has happened so far first we got a lot of new members and second the strangest thing happened today we found eggs?.

Alyssa explained to me and Emma that these are exceed eggs and inside are cats that can talk and fly.

Of course we didn't tell anyone about them because we didn't want spoil anything.

Natsu had also found an egg (he has pink hair).

Now the eggs had just started hatching I can't wait to see them.

Natsu's hatches first his is a blue cat with white belly and white tipped tail he and Lisanna then name him Happy (she's a girl with short white hair).

Emma's then hatched hers was a boy and it was dark red all around and she named it Prickles

Alyssa's then hatched next hers was a boy to it was silver with a white belly and white tipped tail Alyssa named hers Winter.

Mine was yellow and I called it Periwinkle.

This was a good day and I couldn't wait for tomorrow as we all held up are cat and they all shouted "Aye Sir!".


	2. Meeting Lucy

(P.O.V Alyssa)

"Ice dragon roar!" I shouted it hit a mud men directly.

Me Winter Emma, Kylie,Prickles, and Periwinkle were doing a job that asked us to get rid of these creatures that are called *mud men*.

The reward for the job was one hundred thousand eighty eight jewel.

We were almost done we just had one mud men left.

"Just one more" I shouted "come on guys we can do it!".

"I'll finish it off" Kylie told us and shouted "Snow dragons roar!".

It the mud men directly making it vanish.

"We did it!" We all high fived.

"Great job Alyssa" Winter said while walking up to me in the mud.

"Thanks" I grinned.

(Time skip)

"We're finally home!" Stretched Kylie "yep-yep-yep" Periwinkle said while flying beside her.

"We're home!".

I heard to people shout in the distance wait a second it hit me this is when we meet Lucy.

"Come on guys we need to hurry!" I shout running off.

"Stop running away from us!" I hear Emma shout.

But all I could do was grin to funny.

(P.O.V Emma)

After Alyssa ran away from us *again* we finally reached the guild hall.

When we entered the guild everyone was fighting the usual apparently Natsu started the fight.

That's the information we got from Mira anyway (girl with long white hair).

Right now she's lying on the floor with Elfmen on top of her theirs also a blond girl screaming "DONT DIE!" Which I learned from Alyssa that she is Lucy the main character.

Hmm should I do it? Right now I was deciding on weather or not to scare her by scaring her I mean by shouting "Hehaw" from behind her.

I end up doing it and I did scar her btw she totally freaked out it was hilarious.

"Now that's my Emma" says Prickles hovering beside me.

"Can I prick her?" Prickles asks me which totally freaks her out and she starts running away with Prickles chasing after her.

Me, Alyssa and Kylie roll on the floor laughing so hard.

Alyssa tells us that we need to go home today because day after tomorrow we're going to be battling a dark guild.

I'm really excited and scared at the same time I can't wait.

(P.O.V Kylie)

So we're do I start oh I know we're this morning Erza came in with a huge a huge animal horn which freak everyone out.

No one said anything about it except for this one guy.

(Erza has red hair) she then began criticizing everyone well except for me, Alyssa, Emma, Periwinkle, Winter, Prickles and Happy.

But then the craziest thing happens she asked me, Natsu, Gray, Alyssa, And Emma to meet her at the train station tomorrow.

Well I guess I know what I'm going to do tomorrow.


	3. Lullaby

(Train station Alyssa P.O.V)

Me,Emma,Kylie,Winter,Prickles,Periwinkle,Happy and Lucy were all sitting on a bench at the train station well Happy was Kuching on a fish that was raw of course.

He offered Periwinkle one and she took it happily Kylie looked at Periwinkle in disgust.

Natsu and Gray were fighting with causes a lot of attention.

"Let's pretend we don't know them" Lucy says while holding Plue.

Plue is a snowman dog thing.

"I think that's impossible" Winter says.

"Aye" Happy says while munching on his fish he then asks Lucy why are you here.

Lucy tells us she's here because Mira asked her to come.

(Flashback)

"Those two will get into a lot of fight when Erzas not looking at them" Mira tells Lucy.

"I need you to put them in their place"

"Who me?" Lucy shouts.

(End flashback)

I grin as I remember this seen.

"Your not doing a very good job" comments Prickles earning a laugh from me.

"I'm sorry I'm late" we all jump and turn around to see Erza with soooo much luggage all are mouths dropped to the ground.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting" Lucy then shouts "So much luggage".

I decide to speak up "no you didn't" I say which earns a smile from Erza.

"We're the best of buddy's aren't we Natsu!" I turn and see Gray and Natsu doing some kind of dance while Natsu shouted "AYE!".

"Listen one Happy's enough" Lucy cries out.

"Yep-yep-yep" Periwinkle says.

"Good to see you to getting along" Erza says with a smile.

Nope I say mentally.

Erza starts having a chat with Lucy about coming along.

However I'm not paying attention I'm looking at Natsu and Gray.

When Erzas back is turned they start fighting and when she looks at them they start dancing and say *Aye*.

"Hey Erza I'll come with you on one condition" Natsu says Suddenly causing us to look at him.

I can't help but smirk I know where this is going my friends however all look at me in confusion.

"Shut up" Gray hisses at Natsu but he doesn't.

"I want to fight you when we get back" Natsu says.

"You got some kind of death wish?" Gray asks Natsu.

"Challenge accepted" Erza says smiling.

And with that we board the train.

(P.O.V Emma)

When we board the train Erza tells us about are mission.

Apparently she overheard people at a bar talking about Lullaby and she tell us their from Esingwalled.

She says if she recognized them sooner she would have beat them to a pulp.

Oh by the way Natsus knocked out Erza hit him causing him to go unconscious he has motion sickness.

"Say what magic to you guys have" Lucy asks suddenly.

"I have requip magic" Erza tells Lucy.

"It's really pretty all her enemies bleed" says Happy.

"Uhhh I don't know about that" Lucy says.

"I wouldn't call it pretty I personally think Alyssa,Emma,Kylie and Grays magic are all prettier than mine".

"I have ice maker magic" Gray says while making the Fairytail symbol.

"I have ice dragon slayer magic" Alyssa says while grinning.

And makes an ice sculpture.

"I have snow dragon slayer magic" Kylie tells Lucy and snow appears in her palm.

"I have Wind dragon slayer magic" I tell Lucy I make a breeze to show her.

As I watch her stare in amazement I can't help but say Hehaw.

(P.O.V Kylie)

"Hey Alyssa Kylie?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah" me and Alyssa both replay.

"Aren't snow and ice similar?".

We both shake are heads.

I tell her that mine soft and white (note it's still powerful).

Alyssa tells her that ice is hard and blue.

She nods in understanding.

(Time skip off the train)

We hop off the train but then we realize something Natsu!


	4. Saving Natsu and battling Esingwalled

(P.O.V Alyssa)

"I'm such a fool that we forgot him someone hit me" Erza asks us "that's a little overboard" Lucy says while backing away from her.

Happy is waving at the departing train I can't help but smirk at that.

"Well that was bound to happen all right" says Winter.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle hovering.

Erza then hits the emergency brake and the train conductor tells her she can't do that but she ignores him.

We then rent a magic mobile type thing I know this a long time ago their are no cars here I could not help but laugh at Emma and Kylie's shocked expressions.

The magic mobile thing runs on the users magic power which sucks.

Erzas the driver and by watching Fairytail I know she's a terrible driver.

We get close to the train and Natsu jumps out of the window landing on Gray.

Erza then parks the magic mobile and we get out.

"I'm sooo sorry Natsu forgive me" Erza says while smacking Natsus head against her armor.

Natsu explains that he got attacked by a guy from Esingwalled.

Erza then tells Natsu that that is the guy we're looking for and hits him.

Natsu then tells us that their was this three eyed skull that the guy dropped Lucy

Recognizes this as Lubblay.

I can't wait for the real battle to begin.

(P.O.V Emma)

We're going to the next train station right now it's we're Esingwalled is.

"Their was something important I had to tell you Lucy" Happy says getting my attention.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Lucy asks.

"I don't remember" "great" Lucy says.

"What was it?" "Lucy weird no" "fish no" "weird weird weird" Happy says while trying to remember.

"So your saying I'm weird?" Lucy asks him.

(Time skip)

We get inside the station and we're face to face with Esingwalled guild members Eigor the head guy does this speech but I'm not listening I'm to busy thinking about Caiillu and my puppy.

Natsu and Gray then leave and I'm brought back to reality I notice that Kylie and Periwinkle are also gone.

"Oh look girls this is going to be easy" says a fat guy.

"Oh you did not just say that" I say.

"You better not have just said that" agreed Prickles.

"Feel Emma's wrath" he says.

"Go Emma" I hear Alysa cheering.

"Yeah go Emma" Winter agrees.

This is going to be fun.

(P.O.V Kylie)

Me Natsu, Gray, and Periwinkle decide to split up.

Right now me and Periwinkle are searching all the rooms.

"Got anything?" I ask Periwinkle as as she flies towards me.

She shakes her head and I sigh.

Just at that moment I hear a voice "hello! Kylie" I spun around and could not believe it my puppy!

"Kylie do you know him?" Periwinkle asks.

I nod I didn't want to fight my puppy.

"Alright let's get this over with" puppy says and dark flames come out of his hand.

"Dark flame dragon roar!" I move out of the way in time but stare in shock how could he turn evil?

I decide to fight back the only thing I could do.

"Snow dragon roar!" I shout it hits puppy but he takes it like its nothing. flame dragon wing attack!" I doge it and counter back.

"Snow dragon iron fist!" He doges it.

"Kylie" I hear Periwinkle say my name in worry.

I then notice that he's not paying attention and strike "Snow dragons roar!" It hits him and he disappears.

"You ok?" Periwinkle asks I nod I tell her not to tell the others about the Encounter.

When we get back I stay quiet but notice a giant wall of wind in our way.


	5. We're Lost

(P.O.V Alyssa)

"Ugh I can't believe this Happy you got us lost again!" Lucy says frustrated "and why are following a cat anyways?!".

"How rude I wasn't lost last time so this is the first time were lost and cats have an excellent sense of smell" Happy tells us.

"Yeah... that's dogs" Winter tells Happy.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Yeah" agrees Prickles.

Happy is just horrified about this.

"How could you guys not stick up for me?" Cries Happy.

Lucy just groans "first time or not I just want to go home".

"Me to" complains Emma.

"I'm just hungry" Kylie tells us.

"So am I" I groan but then I get an idea.

"Hey Gray make some ice for me please?" I ask him he nods and I eat it.

"Hey how come she gets to eat?" Natsu and Kylie plus Emma ask me.

"Because I'm hungry" I answer causing them to fall over.

"You got that right" says Winter.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Hey Emma I think I feel wind why don't you try eating it?" Emma nods and tries it she manages to do it so Prickles tries it.

"Hey I don't taste anything" he says.

"That's because you don't have dragon slayer magic another life lesson from the amazing Winter" Winter says.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Huh I guess your right for once" Prickles says causing Winter to fall over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winter says and he and Prickles start to fight ironically enough Natsu and Gray start to fight to.

Erza then stops them.

Our guildmaster nickname Gramps cause he is old then says "I'm hungry"

Causing Natsu,Gray, and Kylie to say "we know!".

Erza then starts to say something but I'm not really listening because her stomach is growling.

"Hey Erza your stomach is trying to tell you something" Natsu says.

"No it's not your hearing things" which made Natsu shut up.

Happy then starts dancing.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Lucy asks.

"Thoughs are winged fish" Happy tells us.

"I heard they are a legendary fish and taste really...good".

"Legendary?" Natsu asks.

"Winged fish?" Erza asks.

"Taste really good?" Gray asks.

"Yum?" Is the only word Kylie said.

"Good job Happy you have served us well" Gramps cries and tell Happy.

Lucy just groans "why winged fish?" Her stomach starts rumbling.

"Your tummy is trying to tell you something" Gray tells her.

"Just shut up" Lucy replies.

Me and Emma don't really care about what is going on so we are playing tic tac toe.

I notice that Happy has just giving up.

Lucy tries and cheers him up but he runs away crying and I go back to my game.

(P.O.V Emma)

In the end we finally caught I fish but it was really tiny.

"So tiny!" Everyone shouts.

"Happy since it's the only one you should have it" Kylie tells him.

"She's right it will only make us hungrier" Gray says.

Happy starts eating it but spits it out saying its horrible.

After that we move on.

(Time skip)

We finally reached a Village but no one was around.

"Hello anyone their!" Natsu calls.

"We need some food!" Happy shouts.

"Ever hear of the word pleas?" Lucy asks Happy.

"Maybe they partied to hard and past out" Gramps says.

"I think that only happens at the guild hall" I tell him.

"Oh I suppose your right" he says.

Natsu then walks into a house and is about to eat the food but Erza stops him.

"We need to find out what has happened to the villagers do not touch the food Alyssa and Winter you guys can come with me and Gramps everyone else go and find mushrooms to eat".

(P.O.V Kylie)

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy asks.

"Their good for you" I replied I was eating some.

"Should you be doing that?" Emma asks me "it's fine" I replay.

"Hey if we eat a lot of mushrooms we will get filled up" Natsu say his mouth filled with mushrooms.

"Yeah" agrees Gray.

"Watch somethings going to happen" Happy says holding a sign.

"Right" agrees Prickles.

Natsu then starts choking or something.

"Hear it comes!" Happy and Prickles shout.

A mushroom then comes out of Natsus head.

"I wanted it to be purple" Happy cries.

"For me prickles" Prickles says disappointed.

"Why would you want that?!" Lucy shouts.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Kylie you have one to" Emma tells me.

"Cool I shout I always wanted one!".

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Why" Lucy cries.

(Meanwhile with Everyone else P.O.V Alyssa)

Me and Winter are searching around the town looking for clues on what might have happened.

"This towns deserted" Winter says while flying beside me.

"Yeah" I agree.

"Hey look doesn't that look like dark guild tools?" Winter asks.

I stop and look they are.

(P.O.V Kylie)

Natsu and Gray are fighting right now Emma, Prickles and Periwinkle wanted to get in on the action so now they have mushrooms on their heads to.

"Hey Lucy look I found a big one" Happy says showing it to us.

Lucy freaks out.

"That's so cool wish I found that one" Prickles says to Happy.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

Happy then puts it in his mouth and now theirs a mushroom on his head.

"It's not funny this time" Happy says running away.

"That's your deal?!" Lucy shouts.

(Back to Alyssa)

"So did you guys find anything?" Erza asks us.

"We found dark guild tools" I tell her and she frowns "I see" she's says.

"What's with these lines" Winter then asks.

Just then theirs this purple light.

"We need to get to higher ground!" Erza shouts.

We soon meet up with everyone on this hill "guys what's with the mushrooms?" I ask.

"Tell you later" they respond.

Now theirs monsters below us.

(P.O.V Winter)

Right now I'm fighting a chair how did this happen to the most amazing awesome Winter you may ask well...Happy needed some help.

So here I am super strong brave Winter fighting a chair.

"Your no match for me chair" Happy says.

Swinging a club "hiya!" I shout.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

I swear that has to be the only thing she ever says.

Just then something happens.

(P.O.V Kylie)

We're back on are way to the guild hall right now so anyway hears what happened.

Basically their was a dark guild living in that town and they placed a magic circle spell.

But they accidentally put it on themselves turning them into monsters.

Erza told them to never to something like that again other wise she would report them.

In return they showed us the way back to the guild hall.

"I don't know about you Periwinkle but I could for a nice bath"

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

And I can't help but smile.


	6. Bye for now Alyssa and Winter

(P.O.V Alyssa)

We're back now and just as Erza promised she and Natsu had their fight.

Well...it wasn't much of a fight Erza got called in by the council and got put in jail for a few minutes.

Also Laxsu showed up and to let you guys know he's a lightning dragon slayer.

But...he's also a huge jerk.

Right now me and Winter are looking at the s-class request board.

I notice the Gulana island request is missing Happy must have already taken it.

"Let's take this one" Winter shows me a job that says we have to find a lost staff that supposed to be special.

"Alright though it might take long" I say glancing at the paper.

"I know but look at that award" Winter says.

I look at it and sure enough the reward is 9999,0000 jewel.

I smirk "let's take it" I tell him.

Winter then flys off happily to Mira to let her know that we will take this quest.

As a climb down the stares my friends are waiting for me.

I notice that Prickles and Periwinkle are not with them good.

I tell them well whisper tell them what's going to happen.

Then Winter comes up to me when I have finished.

"Let's go!" Winter shouts flying out of the guild hall.

I hear Lucy asking Mira something.

I forgot to mention that it is night out.

It's probably about why I am going on the quest or something like that.

(P.O.V Emma)

When Alyssa is on one of those jobs their no telling when she could be back.

I think she's taking one now because of arcs that are coming.

Alyssa told me and Kylie that she did not like them at all so I guess it makes sense why she's going on it now.

I turn to look at Prickles and say.

"Let's get going" he nods and his wings appear.

(Time skip)

It's morning now and we're at the guild hall.

Apparently Natsu and Happy stole an s-class quest which me and Kylie already know of course.

"Which one?" Gramps asks Mira.

"The Gulana island one" Mira tells Gramps and he spits out his drink.

I try to hold back a laugh but Prickles completely loses.

"I saw who did it" everyone looks up except for Prickles who is still laughing.

"It was a blue cat".

"LAXSU!" Master shouts causing him to smirk.

"That must be Happy" Mira gasps.

"Why didn't you stop him Laxsu!" Master shouts at him.

"How would I know it was Happy it could have been any cat" Laxsu says.

"Laxsu I want you to go get them!" Master shouts.

"Not a chance old man" Laxsu says he then disappears back into the shadows.

"Gramps" everyone turns to look at Gray "I'll go get them" he says.

"Alright but Emma and Kylie must go with you" he tell Gray he nods.

And together with Prickles and Periwinkle we leave the guild hall.

(P.O.V Kylie)

We make it to the harbor and we start to fight Natsu because he won't give in.

"Come on we need to get back" Gray tells Natsu.

"No way" Natsu replies "this is the only way I can get stronger".

"But Natsu you guys could get expelled from taken this quest" I try to reason with him.

"I don't care!" He shouts.

"Uhhhhh I didn't have anything to do with this it was Lucy's idea" Happy says.

"Stop blaming me its your fault!" Lucy shouts at him.

We start to get ready with magic but this one guy notices and says he will take us to the island.

"Alright" I tell Natsu.

"I think if me and Emma go with you you won't get in to much trouble".

(Time skip)

We're on the boat and the guys telling us about the cruse he also tells us that he from the island.

He shows us his arm.

"Your arm" Lucy gasps.

His arm is half demon.

But he then disappears.

"Uhh guys theirs a huge wave coming towards us is that a problem?" Prickles asks.

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone screams as the wave crashes down on us.


	7. We have to destroy WHAT!

(P.O.V Emma)

"Emma wake up" I hear a voice.

Groaning and opening my eyes I see Prickles standing over me.

"I think we're here" he tells me and I got up sure enough were on a island.

"We're everyone else?" I ask him and he points in a direction.

(Time skip)

We're now in front of a huge gate which is we're the village is.

"Hello anyone their!" Lucy calls.

"We're from the guild Fairytail!" I shout.

"We're here to help you" Happy says.

"Huh what?" Says a confused Prickles.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

Two people then appear on the top of the gate.

"We were notified that a guild answered are request show us your guild marks".

We then show are guild marks and they are shocked.

They open the gate and we go inside.

The chief is waiting for us.

He tells us about the cruse.

"So of us have completely turned into demons and thoughs that have we kill them".

"I should know because I had to do it to my own son".

He shows us a picture of the guy on the boat and we all gasp.

Lucy's about to say we just saw him but Gray stops her.

The clouds then drift and the moon is revealed.

"Stand back we're now changing into the monsters".

All the villages turn into horrifying monsters.

When they are done Natsu shouts.

"So cool!".

"You got that right Natsu they are sooo cool I want to be them when I grow up" Prickles says with stars in his eyes.

"You guys don't get it do you they don't want to be like this!" Lucy shouts.

"It's sooo cool" is all Prickles says and Lucy gives up.

"You must destroy the MOON!" The chief shouts making us all gasp.

(P.O.V Kylie)

We're inside of one of their small houses and Happy's now looking at the window.

"Happy shut the window you heard the chief the moon will turn us into one of thoses monsters" Lucy tell Happy.

"But I want to be a cool creature like they are" complains Prickles.

Lucy just sighs at that.

"Lets get some sleep" I suggest Lucy nods at that.

(Time skip)

It's morning and we're now exploring the forest for any clues.

What happened last night was that they told us that the moon changed them into those monsters and they want us to destroy it.

So now we're looking for any clues.

"I'm tried" Natsu complains.

"Me to" Prickles complains.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Stop complaining you guys kept me up all night with your snoring so man up she says angrily" Lucy was inside a clock spirt.

"Hey I don't snore" Emma complains.

"I don't snore either" wails Prickles.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

Suddenly a huge pick rate attacks us.

"Can she join are guild?" Prickles asks.

"No way she says terrified" is what Helorlugem said.

"We can take care of it" says Gray getting ready to use his magic.

"You got that right" says Natsu excitedly.

"This is going to be easy" I say grinning.

"What a great warm up" Emma says while stretching her arms.

"Why can't she join are guild" wails Prickles.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu shouts and it hits the rat.

"Ice make lance!" Shouts Gray and it hits.

"Snow dragons roar!" I shout but the rat dodges it.

"Wind dragon iron fist!" Emma shouts and it hits.

Just then the rat makes poison go everywhere making me Natsu and Emma collapse.

Because we have a very strong sense of smell.

Herolichum then goes back to the sprit world.

Gray soon defeats it and we see a temple in the distance so we go their for more clues.


	8. The demon DELORIA and Grays past

(P.O.V Emma)

We are in side the temple right now exploring.

"This temple is really old" Lucy says as she glances at some of the cave walls.

"No kidding this place is a wreck" Natsu says.

"Hmm I wonder if this temple can join our guild" says Prickles.

"You know that's not possible right?" Says Happy.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Huh I guess your right" says Prickles.

"I can't believe you realize this now" shouts Gray.

"All these moon symbols you got to wonder what they mean" says Lucy as she inspects some.

"Wow this floor isn't even strong" says Natsu as he stomps on it.

"You got that right" says Prickles he's stomping on it to.

"You idiots don't stomp on it" Gary.

"Please don't" begs Kylie.

Just as she says that the floor gives way.

"Happy Prickles Periwinkle do you guys think you can fly us up their" Lucy asks.

"Sorry no" replies Happy.

"You guys okay" Natsu asks us.

"I would be better if you didn't knock the floor down" Kylie says irritably.

"Here's a thought think before you act" says Gray.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"I would be better off these rocks" wails Lucy.

"Me too" I agree.

"So cool their a secret cave lets go explore!" Shouts Natsu and Prickles as they dance into the cave.

"You two quit running around like crazy persons" shouts Gray.

"PRICKLES!" I shout racing after him.

(Time skip P.O.V Kylie"

"Wow" I hear Natsu say.

"So cool!" I hear Prickles shout.

"Hey guys what's wrong" Lucy asks.

"Prickles you okay" Emma asks him.

"Guys what's that" Natsu asks.

We gasp in surprise.

Their is something in the ice it's like a demon I glance at Gray and see he's more shocked than us.

"Impossible" he says.

"How's it here the demon Deliora" Gray says.

"What's it doing on Gulana island" Gray shouts.

"Have you seen it before?" Natsu asks.

"It shouldn't be here" Gray says.

"Gray please calm down" Lucy says trying to clam him.

"Yeah take a chill pill" I say.

"Can you tell us about it?" Lucy asks him.

"It's Deliora the demon of destruction" Gray tells us.

"The demon of destruction?" Natsu asks.

"Destruction" Happy says.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Whys it here it doesn't make sense" Gray says.

We then hear foot steps and hide.

"I heard voices down here" says a blue haired dude.

"I hate being awake during the day" he says.

"So Toby I like your get up for doing moon drip" the guy says to his human dog friend dude.

"I already told you it's a fashion statement" Toby says angrily.

"Relax I'm just teasing you" says the guy.

"Moon drip that must be the name of the cruse" Lucy whispers.

"Yuka Toby something terrible has happened" a pink haired girl appears.

"What name Sherry" asks Yuka.

Toby waves.

"It's Angelica she's been attacked and I'm sad" she's says.

"Your sad because someone beat up your stupid rat!" Shouts Toby.

"She's not a rat she a proud hunter trying to protect us she's LOVE" says Sherry.

"I don't know who these people are but their a bunch of weirdos" Lucy whispers.

"Especially the person with the pet rat" whispers Emma.

"Judging by their sent their not from the island" says Natsu.

"And it doesn't look like their affected with the cruse" says Happy.

"They should join our guild" says Prickles.

"No way" I whisper shout.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Intrudes you say" says Yuka.

"And it's almost time to collect moonlight to" says Sherry.

"It's just makes me sad" she says.

"We should get rid of them before the Cold Emperor he will get made" she says.

"Yes we must find them before the moonlights out" she says.

"Agreed" says Yuka.

"Since they have seen Deloira we can't let them live we will give the, the gift of eternal rest" says Sherry.

Not happening.

"We'll give them LOVE" she says.

"Your talking about death right?" Asks Toby.

Suddenly they hear a noise in the distance.

"What was that?" Asks Sherry.

"Over their" says Yuka.

They then leave the cave.

"Great job Happy" Lucy whispers.

"Aye" says Happy hovering.

"We should have beat some answers out of them" says Natsu.

"What good would that do" Emma says.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle hovering next to Happy.

"We got to investigate first" I tell him.

"Yeah that's what we do when we go on S-class jobs" Emma tells him.

"This job gets more complicated by the minute" says Natsu.

"Yeah who's this Cold Emperor guy?" Asks Happy.

"He should join our guild" says Prickles.

"Deliora I don't understand why is it here who found it?" Gray asks.

"Don't ask me" I say.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Asks Lucy.

"It was sealed away" Gray tells us.

"Inside a glacier on the northern continent" Gray says.

He tells us about his teacher Ur that sealed away this demon as it attacked a village and how he wants to get revenge on the Cold Emperor for getting rid of his masters legacy.

Guess theirs going to be a lot of fighting tomorrow.


	9. Moon Drip

(P.O.V Emma)

"You sure this is the demon your master sealed away" Natsu asked Gray.

"Theirs no doubt it" Gray replied.

"How could it come here all the way from the northern continent" Happy asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with the cruse?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did" Gray said.

"Even though it's in ice that things still alive" Gray told us.

"Sweet give me a go at it I'm not afraid of this demon" Natsu said swinging his arm.

"Yeah it could join our guild" says Prickles.

"You know Natsu brute force isn't the only option right" Lucy says.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"I bet we could find another way" Kylie said.

"A little fire will do the trick" Natsu said which immediately alerted Gray.

And he punched Natsu.

"Gray just punched Natsu" said Happy shocked.

"Yep-yep-yep" Periwinkle said.

"No way I can't believe Gray actually hit Natsu for once" I say In shock.

"You do realize his done that before right" Lucy says.

"Oh yeah" I say making her fall over.

"Why did you hit me Gray what's your deal" Natsu asked.

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it" Gray growled.

"If that ice melts their would be know way we could stop it" Gray tells us.

"Come on do you think that huge chunk of ice would be easy to melt" Natsu says.

"No" Gray replies.

"You know I could really go for a cup of coffee" says Prickles.

"Gray you okay?" Lucy asks him.

"Hey I'm the one that got hit" Natsu says angrily.

"Please your one to talk" says Happy.

"You got that right" says Kylie.

"Yep" I say.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"I'm going to take a nap wake me up when this is over" yawns Prickles as he falls asleep.

"Years ago my master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon sealing it in ice" Gray tells us.

Gray then tells us that the ice can not be melted even by the strongest flames.

"Maybe they did know and wanted to try and revive it" Lucy says.

"Why would they do that" Gray says.

"I have no idea" Lucy says scared.

Gray then tells us that we have to wait for the moon to come out.

"The moon but it's the middle of the day" says Natsu.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"I have a feeling that this is connected to the cruse" Gray tells us.

"Yeah it could be I mean it's a demon right" says Kylie.

"You kidding I'm not waiting for the moon to come out" says Natsu.

But then falls asleep next to Prickles.

"Well that was fast" says Lucy.

"Aye" replies Happy.

"I bet I could fall asleep faster" I say.

"I bet you could" says Lucy.

"It must be nice all he can worry about are fighting sleeping and eating" says Lucy.

"Aye that Natsu for you" says Happy.

I then black out.

(P.O.V Kylie)

Emma just fell asleep surprisedly.

"So fast!" Shouts Lucy.

"I got to admit I'm a little jealous" says Lucy.

"I know!" Lucy suddenly shouts.

She then calls a music spirt.

"How come you never souming me" complains the spirit.

Lucy then explains about the contract they made.

"Does she sing songs about fish?" Happy asks.

"Lira has a beautiful singing voice" Lucy tells us.

"Mira sings to you know she sings songs about fish for me" Happy tells Lucy.

"Okay Lucy what song do you want?!" Asks Lira.

"Anyone you want to sing" Lucy tells her.

"Okay Lucy here's a song just for you" Lira says.

And then she sings.

I got to admit it is a beautiful song and I like it.

I can tell Periwinkle does to.

Gray then starts crying.

"Gray what's wrong?" Lucy asks.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Nothing I'm fine" Gray tells us.

"You seem upset" says Happy.

"Well Liras ability is to make her audience feel the songs emotions" Lucy tells us.

"I wasn't crying" Gray tells us.

"Sing something a little upbeat" Lucy tells Lira.

"You should have said that in the first place" says Lira.

"I think we should skip the songs we want to stay quiet" says Gray.

"And not to be found".

I them black out.

(P.O.V Emma)

I hear a strange rumbling noise and I start to wake up.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asks.

"Who knows" I respond.

"Is it night yet?" Asks Natsu.

"I bet it is" says Prickles.

Suddenly a beam of light comes shining down on the ice.

"It's a beam of light" says Lucy shocked.

"It's coming from the ceiling" says Natsu.

"Whys it purple it must be from the moonlight" says Gray.

"Guys I scared" says Happy.

"It's shinning on Deliora" says Gray.

"I don't think it's a coincidence" says Natsu.

"Let's go" Gray says we all nod.

As were walking we see a huge magic circle.

"Why would someone cast a magic circle on Deliora" says Gray.

"Let's find out" says Natsu.

As we come to the top we hear people chanting.

"What are they doing?" Natsu asks.

"Looks like their collecting moonlight and are shining it on Deliora" I say.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"What's it for?" Lucy asks.

"It's a spell called Moon Drip" says Lira.

"What are you still doing here?" Asks Lucy.

"I see that's what their trying to do" Lira says.

"Okay fill us In" asks Lucy.

She then tells us that Moon Drip can melt the ice surrounding the demon.

"But they can't" says Gray.

"No one can melt the ice".

"I'm afraid that's possible with Moon Drip" Lira says.

"Moon Drip can brake any spell" she tells us.

"Oh no" says Happy.

"Yeah it can now join our guild" says Prickles excitedly.

"You don't get this do you?" I ask him.

The Cold Emperor than appears and Gray recognizes his name as Lyon.

But first he orders the villagers to be killed Natsu and Gray are fighting him while me,Lucy,Happy,Prickles,Kylie and Periwinkle are off to get to the village first.


	10. Saving the village Emma Vrs a weird guy?

(P.O.V Emma)

"Listen their are people on this island that are going to fight this village" Lucy tells everyone.

"Yeah, we need to fight back" I say.

"Fight back?" Asks one of the villagers.

"I have a plan we will lock them up until they tell us how to turn you back" Lucy tells us.

"Great it's probably going to be something stupid" says Prickles.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"I think those three are wizards" says Happy.

"That's right they'll be hard to catch" says Kylie.

"Whoo! Lucy's plan won't work" cheers Prickles.

"I just had a brilliant idea" Lucy tells us as she claps her hands together.

"Nothing good can come out of this" says Happy.

"That's what I said" says Prickles.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"What are you all doing out here" we turn to see the chief walking towards us.

"We don't have much time people are going to attack this village" I tell him.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"They're the people that have turned you into this" Kylie tells him.

However the chief doesn't care and wants us to destroy the moon still.

The deification is then dragged away.

"We can help you out if you need it" one of the villagers tells us.

"No need I'm one of the greatest celestial wizards out their this is going to be a piece of cake" says Lucy.

"Someone's getting cocky" Happy says.

"She does realize that me and Kylie are the strongest here right" I say.

"Guess she doesn't which is rude" says Prickles.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

Lucy then summons Virgo and everyone falls in love with her.

Lucy tells Virgo to make a hole which she does.

"My plan will work perfectly" says Lucy.

"I'm not so sure" says Virgo.

"What did you say?" Lucy asks.

"Hey Lucy?" Prickles asks.

"Yeah what is it?" Asks Lucy.

"Hate to break it to you but you might be stupid" says Prickles.

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement" says Lucy.

"It is a pretty stupid plan" says Happy.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Agreed" me and Kylie says together.

"No one is going to fall for your trap because it's the oldest trick in the book" says Happy.

"What he said" says Prickles.

"Don't I got this worked out plus tons of people fall for pit ball traps" Lucy says.

"But you can tell what it is by looking at it" Kylie tells her.

"Doesn't matter because theirs only one way to get into the village and they'll have to walk right on it" Lucy tells us.

"Theirs no way their going to fall for it" says Prickles.

All the villagers say they agree.

Virgo agrees with them to.

"Not you to" says Lucy.

"Go ahead and doubt me you'll see" says Lucy.

"Theirs someone coming this way" a guy tells us.

"Open the gates!" I shout to him.

"Now come to mama" Lucy says as the gates open.

It turns out to be Natsu carrying Gray and he's in some kind of ice thing?

"Hey guys you okay?" Natsu asks us as he come running.

"It's Natus!" Everyone shouts Lucy just screams in surprise.

"Don't come any closer stay right their" begs Lucy.

"Huh?" Says Natsu.

"Natsu please stop!" Shouts Lucy Natsu does stop.

"What's with the grass?" Asked Natsu and he steps on it.

"Nows not the time to be playing pranks on each other" says Natsu.

"Don't look at me it was Lucy's idea" says Happy.

"I should have known" Natsu says angrily.

Lucy then says she's sorry.

We them talk about some stuff but I'm not listening I then hear Lucy say something and I start listening again.

"Okay guys cover up that pit hole again" Lucy tells the villagers.

Suddenly we hear a noise and look up theirs a giant flying rat the same one we beat up.

"It's carrying a bucket" I shout.

"Now my pit ball trap is pointless" says Lucy.

Suddenly a drop of jelly comes and almost hits Lucy.

I recognize it as poison and push her out of the way.

Luckily it misses me.

Then they leash all the poison down on us the chief want leave his sons grave and the poison almost gets him but Virgo saves him then Kylie and Lucy go after Sherry and Toby but I have a problem I was blown far away somewhere and now I'm lost wait who's that?

A guy in a hoody is coming towards me oh no.


	11. Kylie versus Toby Emma versus ?

(P.O.V Kylie)

"You want be able to escape me these claws can electrocute you with a single touch" Toby tells me.

"Is that so?" I ask.

He nods.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Theirs something in your hair" I tell him.

"Really?" He touches himself electrocuting himself.

"To easy" I say walking away.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

(P.O.V Emma)

"Can you take off your hood?" I ask ?.

He takes it off and I gasp in shock.

It's Tomas The Train.

"Well well well how it going Tomas The Train?" I ask him.

"Fine" TJ replies.

"Listen I just want to talk" TJ tells me.

"Oh yeah?" I say.

"I have joined Blue pegasus and they are awesome" he tells me.

Oh them I remember master Bob a guy that's creepy because he wears a dress and is super fat.

"Good luck with hanging out with weirdos and pretty boys plus your guild is pretty weak" I tell him.

"I joined them so Alyssa can be my bestie" TJ tells me.

"You do realize that Alyssa doesn't care about that stuff right?" I ask him.

"Whatever" TJ says.

"TJ what's taking you so long dude?".

I turn and see a black cat with battle scars.

"Emma meet my best friend Jackson" TJ tells me.

"Hi" i say.

"Jackson go back to the guild I will be their in a little bit" TJ tells Jackson.

He nods then flies away.

(Back to Kylie)

I come across the makeshift village as I'm walking around.

One of the villagers tells me my friends are in one of the huts I'm extremely confused as I open the door to the hut.

Wait oh no is that Erza.

Boy she looks mad.

(Now back to Emma)

"What are you doing here anyways?" I ask him confused he should be back in our world now right?.

"I came looking for Alyssa" he tells me.

"I heard she on a S-class quest and I saw you guys so I thought why not?" TJ tells me his story.

"I'm confused on why your here as why your here I mean why are you in Fairytail you should be in our world" I tell him.

"I found a note that said I could come here it told me Alyssa was here so I said yes" TJ tells me why.

"You do know that Alyssa's not here right" I tell him.

"WHAT! Then it's a waste of time for me to come here then" TJ shouts.

"Alright then let's have a battle then" TJ says.

"Alright" I say and start up my magic.

(Back to Kylie because the battle will take to long you will see)

I see that Erza is standing next to Happy Lucy and Gray when I enter Prickles is nowhere to be found so is Emma which is weird.

(With Prickles)

"Ahhh!" I say as I see that the rat is extremely hurt.

"Don't die join our guild" I say while panicking panicking around it.

It starts to move.

"Hurray!" I shout.

(Kylie)

They then tell me what's going on.

(Time skip)

We're now walking to the temple but then Gray tells us something that shocks us.

Ur may not be with us but is still alive but I really have to wonder.

Where are Prickles and Emma.


	12. Moving on wait where's Emma?

(Kylie)

"Does this look a little lopsided to you guys?" I asked.

We were currently looking at the temple.

"Yep-yep-yep" Periwinkle replies hovering beside me.

"I wonder what happened?" Asked Happy.

"I'm guessing Natsu" Gray tells us.

"That's my guess as well" says Lucy.

"I agree" says Erza.

"Who knows how he pulled that off but he's the only one that would do something that crazy" Gray says.

"I think he destroyed the pillars that were holding it up" I tell him.

"At least the moonlight won't hit Deliora" says Lucy.

Suddenly me and Erza hear a noise and we push Lucy and Happy out of the way as ninja stars come down.

"Who's there?" Erza asks.

"Not these guys" says Gray.

"Lyons minions?" Asks Erza.

"Their all around us" shouts Lucy.

"Aye" says Happy.

"At least you noticed that" I say.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"I'll handle this myself" says Erza.

"You sure?" Asks Gray.

"Can I help to?" I ask and Erza nods.

"Go and find Lyon" she tells Gray and he nods.

"I'll help to just do what you got to do" Lucy tells Gray.

"Aye" says Happy holding fish bones.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Thanks you guys" says Gray and he runs off.

(Time skip)

"Notice anything strange guys?" Erza asks were still fighting the guys.

"Yeah" says Lucy.

"Even though they are in big numbers their magic seems weak for some reason" I tell Erza.

"I can tell their are only five wizards among them" Erza says.

"Guess that means I have to go easy on them" says Happy disappointed.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

Lucy then summons Cancer.

"We've met before haven't we?" Asks Erza.

"Indeed we have" says Cancer.

"I'm happy to serve you miss" Cancer says.

"What's with miss? And your supposed to serve me" says Lucy.

"Someone's jealous" says Happy.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

Cancer then takes care of them.

(Time skip)

"Excellent work guys let's head to the temple" says Erza.

"Right" says Lucy.

And I nod.

Some people then try and attack us but Erza recognizes them and tells us that they were from a village that was attacked by Deliora and they now want revenge.

(Time skip)

We then hear a loud roar.

"I wasn't ready for this" says Happy covering his ears.

"Me neither" I say.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"That doesn't sound to promising" Erza says.

(Time skip)

We're now on top of the temple and Toby's doing the spell.

Erza beats him up.

But then.

"To late it's already done" he tells us.

(Time skip)

We then destroy the moon which is actually a purple barrier caused by the moon drip and Erza tells us that the villagers are actually demons.

And then we have a big party to celebrate.

Erza refused the reward but she gave Lucy the celistial key.

Surprisingly Erza managed to get a Pirate ship and we're now back in Fairytail but we just realized something Emma.


	13. Changling

(Emma)

Guess what I'm back now right now I'm standing next to Erza we're back at the guild.

"Is master back yet?" Erza asked.

"Your finally back from your island getaway was it fun?" Asked Mira.

"It was work not a vacation" says Erza.

"Uhh Mira I wouldn't joke with her right now" says Lucy.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Where is the master?" Erza asked again.

"He went out for some last minute council meeting" Maco told Erza.

"He's been gone since yesterday" he continued.

"Well that was a close one" says Natsu.

"Yes we won't have to deal with punishment till Gramps gets back" says Gray.

"That's only for you guys" I say as I start coloring.

"You got that right" says Kylie coloring next to me.

"Yep-yep-yep" says Periwinkle.

"Since we're with them we won't get punished either" Prickles stats.

"You guys are lucky I don't want to be beat to death" Happy cries.

"You guys are freaking me out what punishment are we going to get I can't take it anymore" cries Lucy.

"All of you clam down" says Erza scaring them.

I watch as Erza tells them they can't take on any jobs until master gets back.

And of course Natsu and Gray start fighting.

"That's one creepy job request" says Natsu looking at the board.

"Hey Kylie" Kylie turns to look at me.

"Isn't this when they switch body's" I ask her.

"I think it is" Kylie says back.

I remember Alyssa telling me about this episode before she left on that S-class quest.

"Your right it sure is" says Gray.

"You guys are back what's up?" Says Loke.

"Not much" says Natsu and continues to look at it.

"What the heck I can't even read it" he says looking at the job.

"Read what?" Asks Lucy and she scares Loke.

"Your back to Lucy?" Asks Loke.

"It's nice to see you to what's your problem with me anyway?" Asks Lucy.

"Uhh nothing" says Loke running but runs into Erza making him fall to the ground.

"You will not be taking any jobs" says Erza.

"Do they have to be so loud?" Asks Cana.

"I think their so cool" says Romeo.

Natsu then reads the text and theirs a flash of light.

And I start to feel weird.

"Uhh guys did I always have?" I look down and see dark red fur.

"What?!" I shout looking at it.

"Yep-yep-yep".

I turn to look at Kylie who is Periwinkle now.

As it turns out are cats are inside are bodies.

"How can you guys be such idiots have you realized what has happened to us" we turn to look at Happy who is Erza.

"We've all switched bodies" says Erza/Happy.

"What?!" We all shout.

"Say what Happy" asks Natsu/Loke.

"I'm Erza you dimwit" says Erza.

"If your going to yell at me Loke to it to my face" says Happy.

"Natsu and Loke ,Lucy and Gray, Emma and Prickles,Kylie and Periwinkle worst of all Happy and I have switched bodies" says Erza.

Gramps then shows up and tells us about the spell.

After that Levy show up and changes me, Kylie, Periwinkle, Prickles, Lucy and Gray back to normal after that we leave the guild.


End file.
